1. Field
The present disclosure relates to electrical connectors. More particularly, the disclosure is directed to electrical connectors that are keyed to ensure proper electrical polarization.
2. Description of the Prior Art
By way of background, an electrical connector conventionally includes a shaped contact housing and two or more pin contacts arranged within a central cavity of the contact housing. In a mating pair of electrical connectors, one connector functions as a plug while the other connector functions as a receptacle. To ensure proper electrical polarization, one connector may have a key that slides into a corresponding keyway on the other connector, such that the connectors can be mated in only one possible orientation. FIG. 1, depicting a male connector “A” and a female connector “B,” is illustrative of this type of electrical connector pair arrangement.
In some electrical connectors having machined metal contact housings, the key is fabricated as a metal pin that is attached to the contact housing cavity's inside wall. FIG. 2, depicting the male connector “A” of FIG. 1, is illustrative. According to this key-attachment technique, the pin is spot-welded into position and then brazed around its entire periphery to permanently secure it. The joint is then annealed to relieve unwanted stresses introduced by the welding and brazing operations. This a fairly cumbersome and time consuming process due to the steps involved and because great care must taken to ensure accurate placement and alignment of the pin.
Applicant discloses herein an improved electrical connector and manufacturing method that improves on existing keyed electrical connectors and the fabrication thereof.